


Dawn of the new era

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Not everything happens in plain sight. Sometimes, change must come from within.





	Dawn of the new era

Ace was led to his execution platform, and forced to kneel. Sengoku approached him with Den Den Mushi in hand, and a serious look on his face.

"Portgas D. Ace." Sengoku demanded "Tell the world who your father is."

"My father is Whitebeard." Ace smiled "And I've got a little gift for you shitheads."

He pulled out a bomb from his pants and strapped it to his own neck

"It'll explode within an hour." he announced with the same serene smile "I'll die long before my family can put themselves in any danger for my sake, and you'll be left with nothing but a hollow victory."

"How did he get that bomb?" the Marines wondered.

Sengoku said nothing. It was him who gave the bomb to Ace, after all.

-x-

"I've come to see you one last time before your execution." Sengoku said calmly "I couldn't help myself but do one last favor for Garp. He and I are friends, after all."

"Is that really the reason?" Ace wondered

"To be honest, it isn't." Sengoku sighed "The reason why I came is a gamble. We Marines are a puppets to Gorosei, and Akainu is the most dedicated one. The Gorosei are sure to pick him to take my place as fleet admiral, because they like his modus operandi. If Akainu becomes the Fleet Admiral, the Gorosei will remain in power."

"So you want to stop him from succeeding you."

"Indeed. My true successor is Admiral Kuzan." Sengoku explained "He follows Moral Justice. I have no doubt he'll model the society the way it should be modeled. People like Fisher Tiger and Whitebeard won't be hunted down just because they call themselves pirates."

"And me?" Ace asked

"You would kill Akainu for us." Sengoku told him matter-of-factly


End file.
